


Сімейні цінності

by LaVie



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ukrainian | Українська
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty helps Janet to find <i>better</i> boyfriend than Hank.</p><p>Бетті допомагає Джанет знайти кращого хлопця, ніж Хенк Пім.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сімейні цінності

\- Він бив її раніше? – запитує Тоні, а Стів мовчить і лише хмуриться.  
\- Боже. Я дала слово, що не скажу про це.

_В такі моменти Бетті раділа, що вони з Джен живуть в цій кімнаті гуртожитка лише вдвох: тільки чуток про те, що ван Дайн б’є її власний хлопець, їм до повного щастя не вистачало. А так тільки Бетті бачить, як Джанет дуже акуратно (боляче, мабуть, але не жаліється) накладає на синець під оком тональний крем, приховуючи роботу Піма.  
\- Знову?  
Джен зойкає і різко смикається, ледь не випустивши тюбик з рук.  
\- А, Бетті, це ти. А я тут… той…  
\- … дурньою займаєшся. Це не те, що можна приховати звичайним мейк-апом.  
\- В мене вийде! Звісно, якщо ти позичиш мені свою пудру, - і цей благальний погляд побитого кошеняти.  
Ага, ключове слово – «побитого».  
\- Це, до речі, підсудна справа. І я можу поскаржитись на нього в відповідні інстанції, якщо тобі самій на це не вистачає духу.  
\- Що? Ні, Бетті, ні! І взагалі, що ти розумієш? Б’є – отже, любить.  
\- Терпиш, бо дура, - Бетті зітхнула. – В разі чого, я здам його копам.  
\- Поклянись, що ти цього не зробиш! Як ти взагалі можеш судити, якщо ніколи не була на моєму місці? Поклянись!   
Зрештою Елізабет таки обіцяє мовчати, про що жаліє вже через тиждень, коли п’яний Пім б’є Джанет головою об двері.  
І ще раз, коли Хенк в приступі ідіотських ревнощів одним ударом кулака збиває Джен з ніг.  
І ще раз шкодує, і ще, і так до безкінечності._

\- Чому вона терпіла це? – запитує Тоні, і Бетті вкотре радіє, що так вдало вибрала співрозмовника. Старку, швидше за все, нема ніякого діла до Джанет – але він любить гратися в цивілізованість і задавати правильні питання. Цього цілком досить.  
А від Капітана досі – жодного коментаря.

_\- Я люблю його, розумієш? – запитує вже не зовсім твереза Джен. Вони не бачились декілька років, і зустріч в Щ.И.Т.і хоча і неочікувана, але дуже приємна. Врешті-решт, адже дві старі подруги можуть після роботи піти в ресторан і під супровід білого вина згадувати студентські роки?  
\- Не розумію. Я пішла від Брюса, тільки-но він перестав контролювати свого зеленого друга.  
\- Угу, кажи це собі частіше. Раптом повіриш._

\- Чому ти не говорила цього раніше?  
Бетті викручується, уникаючи прямої відповіді. Не говорила, бо кого це справді цікавило і що могло змінити? Поки стосунки подружжя Пім не заважали роботі, ніхто і не збирався в них лізти.   
А поза тим, Джен потрібен хтось, хто захистить її від Хенка.  
Наприклад, Капітан, для якого вся ця дружня бесіда в кафе і організовувалась.

_Коли наступного ранку Стів тягне непритомного і добряче пом’ятого Піма через головний вхід в Трікселіон, Бетті знає – вона знайшла для Джен хорошого бойфренда.  
От тільки якби ще хто допоміг їй самій знайти заміну для Брюса._


End file.
